


Shaking Things Up

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Series: Lets Shake Things Up [1]
Category: Shake It Up! (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chapter Story, First Kiss, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Originally Posted on Nifty.org, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: Duse and Ty was baby sitting Flynn one day and Flynn found  out something with his best friend Henry's help. Soon they started doing what they discovered. While thus was going on  Duse wants something more in his life wile Ty thinks he don't need anything else. What is going on between all of them and will it get out of hand? Only one way to find out.





	1. What is Going on

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any part of the rights to the show Shake It Up . I do not know anyone who works for the show. I don't know what gender the actors likes. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story

The Jones family just came back form the dentist just for a standard cleaning. At the end Miss. Jones is not to happy. Both CE CE and Flynn have two cavities. Miss Jones just shook her head.

"You know what guys. You are not allowed to have any sweets for a month. No Sr. And don't try to sneak any ether because I will know" The mom said as she put her purse down.

"How about pop" Flynn said as he sits down at the kitchen table. 

"No Flynn that's a sweet" The mom said as she too sits down at the kitchen. 

"Oh man" Flynn said

CE CE laughs and smiles as she grabs a pop from the fridg. The mom sees her. 

"CE CE that goes for you too" the mom said. 

Flynn now starts to laugh and get up from the chair. Flynn then walks into his room while CE CE tries to explain that she needs it for Shake It Up. The mom douse not buy it. 

"You better get ready for the show" The mom said as she picks up her purse and starts to walk to her room. 

"This is unfair" CE CE said. 

Just then CE CE came up with a idea. Fifteen minutes later the Jones family left to go to the show. CE CE got out of the car and walked off without saying good bye. The mom found a parking spot. Flynn and her got out of the car to walk to the set. When they got there CE CE was already in the back room. The Mom ran into the host Gary. She wanted to talk to him about CE CE not having sugar for a month. When this was going on Flynn went up to Duse and Ty. 

"hay lil dude" Duse said 

"What are you doing here?"

"My mom need to talk to Gary what are you two doing here"

"Douse there have to be a resin"

Just then Tanka and Gunter showed up saying there ketch phrase. Tanka and Gunter douse not care for CE CE, Rocky and their friends Ty and Duse but strangely don't mind Flynn. As Flynn was waiting for his mom to come back he seen Gunther was looking at Duse's ass but did not think nothing of it.

"What do you want you freaks?" Ty asked in a sly way. 

"Aren't you nice" Tanka said in a sarcastic way

"You two should not stay here you are a destruction for us dancers" Gunter said

"I thought you guys are going to be a destruction on what you two are warring" Duse said

"You guys are just jellies because we know true fashion " Tanka said. 

Just then Flynn's mom was finished talking to Gary and walking towards Flynn. His mom just got called in so she needs a baby sitter. 

"Ty and Duse I need you two to babysit Flynn tonight until 12. You think you could do that" 

"Sher Miss. Jones" Duse and Ty said.

Miss Jones took the boys back to her place. 

"Now Flynn I want you to lesson to Duse and Ty and do what they say tonight." His mom said

later that day the three of them had fun but soon it became 9pm and it was Flynn's bed time. Flynn did not want to but thought if he did he might be able to eat sweets sooner. Soon Flynn was in bed sleeping but later on that night he woke up hearing weird sounds and Ty saying

"give me your sweet boy juse I want to drink every last drop." 

Then heard Duse saying "Only if you put your big meat in by sweet boy pussy" 

Flynn became confused on what Ty and Duse was talking about it. He did not want to get out of bed and get in trouble to find out. It was morning and still was wondering on what Duse and Ty was talking about. He did not want to ask his mom thinking she might not know. As Flynn was ready for the day CE CE came out of her room.

"Move it shrimp" CE CE said 

"Whatever" Flynn said. 

Soon it was noon and one of Flynn's friends came over. His name was Henry. Flynn has many friends but Henry was his brainy friend that he tries to make him normal like him. Henry douse not mind that Flynn was doing this. In fact when he is with Flynn he fells save because Flynn is his only friend and knows Flynn will have his back. Flynn wanted to talk to Henry about what he heard last night because he had to know the answer. He wanted to talk about it outside so his mom or sis don't butt in.

"We are going out to play ball mom" Flynn yelled out as he shut the door behind him. 

When Flynn and Henry was outside Flynn told him what he heard. Henry scratched his head

"Interesting I can't think what that could be for some reason. I have to look it up."

"We could do that ooorrr we can spy on them tonight when they baby sit me. I will ask if you can spend the night" 

"Really you want me to spend the night with you. I never slept over at anyone's house before" 

"To let you know you don't really sleep at a sleep over we play video games and pig out and yes I do after all you are my friend" 

"Sound like fun" 

Soon it was 6pm and Duse and Ty came over and Flynn's mom just left. Remember you two you lesson to us because we are in charge. The four of them played video games until it was time for for Flynn and Henry to go to bed. They both did what they asked so they can put their plan into action. They got ready for bed. Flynn took off his shorts and shirt off reviling blue boxers and a white sleeveless t-shirt. Henry did the same and he had the same thing but his boxers where green. They laid in Flynn's bed just waiting for the sounds to come. It did not take long before they started to hear the noises. Flynn slowly opened the door with Henry behind. They saw a naked Ty and Duse on the floor. Ty was sucking Duse dick and Flynn and Henry did not know why they were doing it. After a few minuets Duse was saying the same thing he said the night before. Then Ty said what he said last night too. Flynn and Henry looked at each other and they started to fell funny down there.

After Ty took Duse dick out of his mouth and went behind Duse and licked his ass. Soon it was wet to Ty's liking and stuck it in Duse's ass. Duse and Ty got so much into it they did not see Flynn and Henry. The younger boys being afrade to get caught went back to Flynn's room.

"They are having male to male intercourse to make them feel good and to be in control." Henry said

"In English" Flynn said

"Having sex We can try it ourselves to see if it feels good to us." Henry said. 

What Flynn did not know was Henry Liked him in more than as a friend. Henry has feelings of love towards him. Since Henry was so smart he knows how to jack off and how to have sex as well as what Flynn was saying on what he heard. He knew Flynn would do something more fun to find out the answer. So Henry pretended not to know the answer. At nights Henry will jack off thinking of Flynn. 

"Ok" Flynn said. 

With that Flynn and Henry got naked.

"Why don't you sit on the bed and I will make you feel good" Henry said.

Flynn did what Henry said. Henry took of his glasses and got to work. He started to jack Flynn off. Flynn felt so good he never knew you could play with his dick. After awile Henry start to suck on Flynn's dick while playing with his balls. This made Flynn go crazy loving the felling of his dick being sucked.

"Mmmmmm this fells so great. Ooo I feel like I have to pee please stop Henry I don't want to pee in your mouth." Flynn said. 

Henry stopped and Flynn went to the bathroom with Henry behind him with something in his hand. When Flynn went to the toilet nothing came out. Henry handed Flynn a tube of KY jelly. Flynn looked at it.

"What's this for" Flynn asked

"That's to put your dick in me since we are here let's do it in here you just sit on the toilet and I will do the rest." 

With that that's what they did. Flynn was on the toilet wile Henry rubbed the KY jelly onto Flynn's dick then went on top of Flynn facing him. Henry grabbed Flynn's dick and aimed it for his hole. It went in Easley and went to work. Henry was holding on Flynn's solders and bounced up and down. This was feeling great for both boys. They both started to moan. Flynn had that peeing felling again and told Henry about it.

"Just pee in my butt I don't care because I love you Flynn Jones with all my heart" Henry said.

"I love you to man" Flynn said

They both started to kiss while having sex. Duse and Ty saw the whole thing in the bathroom but was In a spot so they can't be seen.

"How come we don't kiss" Duse asked.

"Because we just fuck for fun let's leave these two alone." Ty said.

Duse and Ty left the younger boys alone. After Flynn and Henry had there happy felling of a dry cum Henry was about to get up when Flynn stopped him.

"Do you really mean it that you love me" Flynn asked. 

"With all my heart. I knew what you were talking about earlier and I know you wanted to spy on Duse and Ty having sex. So I pretended I did not know the answer. I think about you a lot. You are in my dreams. I felt safe when I'm with you. I know you make fun of me at times but I know you do it In a friendly way. You don't care if I'm smart. You are my first ever friend. No one would even give me a chance to be there friend but you did. I wanted you to feel good because you make me feel good and make me try to fit in." Henry said as some tears come out. 

"Wow you love me that much. I might have a lot of friends but I like you the best and I do love you but I don't know if it's like a brother love or more. You did make me feel good and I want to do the same thing what we did. Like right now or next time. It's your choice." Flynn said.


	2. Give and Take

It has been close of being three weeks since Flynn and Henry seen Ty and Duse having sex. As well as them soon becoming boyfriends. Out of the four boys Ty claims to be strait but the three know that they are secretly gay. Today was the first day of Thanksgiving brake and Flynn's little Intestine is in Indiana for the week. Flynn was sad but he knew he would see him before the Christmas. Flynn was once again being baby sat by Ty and Duse and he thought maybe they had some ideas for a gift for Henry. Ty being the smart ass spoke up. 

"Sex"

"That's your answer to everything now these days. Here is what you get him little dude. You give him what he always wants besides you."

"Well he has been talking about this new telescope that can do all this stuff. But it's a lot of money" 

Duse smiled and pulled out of a photo of the telescope that Henry wants from his jacket. 

"Is this it?" 

"Yes that's it can you get it?"

"You are talking to Duse here I have everything besides drugs and booze. That's my uncle. I have a Aunt that drives one of the trucks that deliveries them. If one happens to be missing she can make it look like they are all there." "That's grate thank you"

With that Flynn hugged Duse. Wile the three start to play a video game in Indiana Henry was at his older cuz Tom's and Tom's friend Bill was with them they were playing Hold Em with poker chips just for fun. While playing Henry was thinking on what to get his Stud. There is this new game coming out but he only has enough money for the gifts for his mom, dad, and the grab bag. There had to be a way to get the money. This was not the first time Hennery got stuck on something. He doesn't ever get stuck but when it douse it just eats at him. When the game was over it was time to eat. 

While Henry's family and Bill was eating back in Chicago Flynn, Duse, and Ty just finished a pizza and had beaten one of the games Ty came with. They rested awhile before doing anything else. After they were well rested Ty spoke up.

"So little dude we have about two hours before your mom comes home. What do you want to do?"

Flynn smiled and then said "I want to see a show if you know what I mean" 

Duse and Ty shook there heads and started to take of there cloths wile Flynn sat on the couch. It did not take long for them to be naked and Duse sucking away on Ty's dick. Wile Duse was sucking away Flynn was rubbing himself and he to soon was naked. Ty was geting close of cuming and he wants his seed into Duse's ass. Duse felt the throbbing of Ty's dick and knew that Ty wants to cum up his ass. Duse was geting tyerd of being used so Ty can get off. Duse wants more then just having sex. Shere Duse has a 'girlfriend' but it was all a act becuse his 'girlfriend' was really a lesbian and she only told Duse.

So they both kept on 'dating until she finds the right girl. Duse went in the doggy poison and got ready for geting fucked. Back in Indiana The family and Bill finished eating and Tom, Henery and Bill went back to the bedroom to play some video games. When it came to bed time the three of them got down to there boxers. The three decided to sleep on the floor because there was no room for all three of them on the bed. Henry thought that Bill was good looking but would not and can not cheat. His heart belongs to Flynn Jones. Just thinking of Flynn made him hard and it showed. 

When Tom got up to go to the bathroom Bill moved in closer to Henry to the point there sides was touching. Bill seen the bulge and he made a bold move by rubbing Henry's bone. This made Henry promised him self he would stay in control but his hands did something different. They pulls down his boxers reveling his 4' bone and then Bill went down on sucking until Henry had his dry cum and he quickly pulled up his boxers before Tom came back. Henry quickly felt guilty. Even tho Flynn and Henry is a state apart they both asleep at the same time. Flynn was the first one up he started to rub his 4' boner Just thinking of Henry it did not take long before he had his dry cum. Then Flynn thought about what would cum taste like. He did not want to ask Ty because he would end up going to far.

He don't want to use Duse just to find out. Duse is tiered of having sex with out the real love. But a idea did come to him. He remembered that the day he went to the Shake It Up set he seen Gunter looking at Duse's butt. Maybe he is gay or at lest bi. Pulse if Gunter is single maybe him and Duse can be boyfriends. Wile Flynn was planning on how to see Gunter Henry woke up. Henry seen Bill still sleeping and he did not see Tom. When he took the sheets off he seen his boxers where gone. He remembered putting them on. He quickly thought of Bill. When Tom came back he seen that Henry was awake. It was now or never to tell Tom.

"Tom" he whispered

"Yah" he whispered back

"What happened to my boxers?"

"Well Bill likes to collect boxers of boys he sucked so he must of sucked you off." 

"Oh" 

"Was that your first time being sucked?"

Now Henry did not know if he should lie or tell the truth. He could never lie and make it look like the truth. So he had no choice to tell it.

"No I have been sucked" 

"Who was it?"

"A boy named Flynn and please don't tell anyone that well he is my boyfriend that's right I am gay"

"Join the club so what are you going to give him for Christmas?"

"Your gay too?" 

"Well Bi Bill is the gay one he's my bf sooo what are you getting him?" 

Wile Henery was geting his wallet out he told him about the game and the money problom. He then showed a photo of him with Flynn.

"Aww he is cute he is a lucky boy"

"I am that's lucky one" 

Just then Bill woke up and looked at the two.

"Who is cute now?" 

"Henery's boyfriend"

Then Henery showed the photo to Bill and he smiled. 

"So what is he geting for Cristmas besides you?"

Henery explained the whole thing again and Bill sat and grabed his wallet and gave him more then enuh for the game. 

"I nevere do this you can ask Tom but Christmas is comming and this is for the boxers I took." Henery gave Bill a hug 

"Thank you" 

Back in Chicago the rest of the Jones family are now up and ready for the day. Flynn told his mom he will be at the park but really he is going to see Gunter. He been to there home before and he remembered how to get there. When he knocked on the door Gunter answerd the door in strangely in normle pajamas. 

"Hello Flynn can I help you" 

"Well yes but I can also help you" 

"What do you mean" 

"Let's us talk in your room so no one can hear"

"You don't have to worry about that my mummy, daddy and Tinka went to the airport to pick up grandma from the old countr. I told them I was not felling good. Truth is she pinches my cheeks to hard and I did not want to go. So come in and tell me what's up" 

"As I said before I can help you out and you can help me out" 

"Go on" 

"I know you secretly like Duse but you are afrade that he will find out you are gay."

"You know I am gay? No one knows that until now. Oh please little one don't tell anyone. I will do anything" 

"I am a kid and we see everything That grown ups and teenagers miss. I tell you what if you keep my secret and do somthing elce for me I can get you somthing but it will be a surprise."

"That sounds like a deal so what is the secret and what do you want?"

I want to tast your cum that's right I'm gay." 

"Wow I don't fell alone anymore. So you want my gum but I don't have any" 

"Not gum c u m cum you know the stuff that comes out of your dick when you rub it and get that happy felling" "Oh I call it the sticky so you want to tast it out of my dick or in my sticky cup?"

"You tase your own stuff?"

"Yes it makes me get more of it and tastes good too. Don't you worry I wash the cup every time." 

Flynn thaught about it rather he should suck anther dick or not. He too did not want to cheat. He thaught just rubbing someone's dick is not cheating at all so he told Gunter he wanted to rub it. With that Gunter and Flynn went to his bedroom and Gunter got the cup and he pulled down his pj bottoms reveling his dick starting to bone up. It looked like the size of Duse's 6'Gunter sat on the bed and so did Flynn. Flynn's shaky hand grabed the harding boner and rubed it. Gunter moaned and his dick went to full hard that turn out to be almost 9' Flenn was rubbing Gunter's dick faster and faster until Gunter cant hold back any longer he quickly got up and aimed his dick into the cup and 10 shots came out and it was so much it was close of reching the top of the cup. 

Gunter handed the now worm cup to Flynn and laid onto his bed. Flynn started to smell the cum and tuched it. Flynn took a deep berth and let the cum slide down his moth . It was little salty and sweet at the same time. Flynn thaught he could never finnish the full thing and handed the cup to Gunter where he finished the rest. Back in Indina Henery, Tom, and Bill just left the game store and went to grab somthing to eat. It soon was geting close of being dinner and they went back to Tom's. Wile in Chicago Duse droped off the telcope and Flynn lead Duse up to the roof where Gunter was sitting at a table. The table had a red cloth with a candle in the middle. The roof had white Christmas lights near the door. The smell of pizza was hitting Duse in the face. Duse did not know what is going on. He did not really care for Gunter but it was more of his rudeness then looks. He knew that Flynn was up to something but was still trying to find out what. 

"I think you to should realy talk" Flynn said then left the two alone. 

After 30 minuits they reallise they had a lot in common and rellized they are pirfict for each other. They had there first kiss at midnight and for the first time for both of them they felt the magic between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this charter please let me know what you think. Feel free to read my other stories.


	3. Christmas is Almost Here.

It is almost Christmas and Flynn can't wait to see Henry's eyes light up when he sees his gift. There is only a week left and everyone in the Jones house hold can't wait. When Flynn was on his way home back from Henry's he seen Chad Dillon Cupper. Flynn was wondering why he is all the way here. The only thing that came to him was he has family here. Flynn just let Chad be and went inside. Once inside he seen Chad was right behind him. Flynn never thought that Chad has family in the same apartment he lived in. Flynn went into the elevator with Chad. Both did not say anything. Holiday music was playing while they wait until they came to their floor. Once the doors opened Flynn came out and then Chad. Flynn now had to say something.

"Hay dude why are you following me?" 

"Well little guy my aunt lives on this floor and I'm on my vacation from my show. So I'm visiting her"

"Well ok".

"So what's your name"

"Flynn" 

"Well Flynn happy Holidays"

"You too" 

With that both boys started to walk again and believe it or not but Chad's aunt lives across from the Jones's. They said there good byes. When Flynn was inside he seen Ty watching TV. 

"Hay little dude I'm babysitting you tonight. Duse is on a date with Gunter. What douse he have I don't"

"He knows who he is wile you hide the fact that you are probity Bi"

"That's cold little dude"

"I know what will make you happy"

"What's that?" 

"Sucking on Henry's and my dick. I know you always wanted to. I will call him up and we can have a three way." 

"Really"

"Yah but Henry and I will be in control after all we are smaller"

"Fine call him up" 

Minutes later Henry came by and they were on their way getting naked. Once they were naked Flynn and Henry sat on the couch and started making out. While they were doing that Ty went on his knees and started to suck Flynn's dick first. As the three where busy they did not know that the door was not closed all the way. On the other side was Chad and he was looking at the action. He was starting to bone up. Chad quietly made his way inside and quietly shut the door and locked it. He then quickly got naked himself and started to jack off. Chad made to much noise and everything stopped. The three looked at the naked Chad. Henry waved him over so Chad can suck his dick. Chad quickly went by him and started sucking away. Flynn and Henry soon got there dry cum.

Ty and Chad stopped sucking the young ones and started to suck each other. Now Flynn and Henry started to watch and once again got hard. They looked at each other and went into a 69. Henry was on top and Flynn was grabbing Henry's ass and was starting to finger fuck him. Henry started to moan wile sucking Flynn's dick. Henry stopped sucking and went to face Flynn. He garbed Flynn's dick and started to put it in his ass. Henry loves the felling of Flynn's dick in his mouth and more so in his ass. Ty and Chad looked at the two and decided to do the same. Chad took over and put his wet dick in Ty's ass. Ty started to moan like crazy and now it became a sex fest. Flynn had his dry cum and changed places with Henry. Not long after Chad was starting to get his felling. 

As soon as Flynn started to moan Chad came in Ty's ass. The two oldest boys where to tiered to go on. So they watched the two young ones go at it. It did not take long for Flynn to have his dry cum and now all the boys where resting. After they woke up they quickly got dressed because CC would be home any minute. Chad soon left and Henry stood a little while until CC and her friend Rocky came in the door. Shaking Up was now on a season brake and won't come back for seven weeks. So Flynn would not be baby sat as much. Flynn did not mind at all. He hates the words baby sat in the same sentence. 

To him he thought it should be called Kid sitting. Ty soon left and went to see if Duse was done with Gunter. When he got there he seen movementin Duse's bedroom from the window. He did not see any car on the driveway so he went to open the door but it was locked. So he decided to go in the back and try the other door. That door was also locked. Ty then decided just to look into Duse's bedroom Window.Ty saw a naked Duse and Gunter. Duse had Gunter's dick all the way in his ass.

Ty thought that this was hot and quickly boned up. Ty took out his dick and started to jack off. Soon Ty saw how big Gunter was and really started to jack off. Once Gunter pulled out he started to jack off in front of Duse's face and soon Gunter came all over Duse's face. Ty soon came after that and his first shot it the bricks under the window. Duse and Gunter then started making out. Ty soon left after words. As he was walling home he was thinking who he really was. Soon it was a day left until Christmas eve and it was almost seven at night. 

It was now time for Flynn and Henry to get there gifts to each other. They were in Flynn's room with Flynn's gift hiding under dirty cloths. Henry wanted Flynn to open his gift first. So Flynn did and he seen the game he wanted and hugged Henry also with a little ass grab. Now it was Henry's turn. Henry did not know why the box was so big but soon found out and hugged Flynn and also did a little ass grab. Both boys soon looked into each other's eyes and began to kiss. There kiss soon broke of the sound if Flynn's mom saying "Time for Henry to go home." both boys said there good byes.


	4. Gunter Babysits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is Part 1 of a four part searies. The second part will come soon. Also this is a very short chapter.

Christmas had passed and the Jones family got most what they wanted. Half of it was cloths. CC was at Rocky's and Miss Jones was at work. Duse and Ty where talking at Duse's uncle's pizza place. Ty wanted to apologies for his horny behavior. So Gunter stepped in to baby sit Flynn. He wanted Henry to come over but he was out for the day. Once CC left she seen Gunter and his little cuz that she and Rocky baby sat once before. 

"Hello Flynn this is my cuz Clios. His plain was delayed and the plane won't be ready until tomorrow"

"Hello Flynn" Clios said

"Hello Clios" Flynn said 

"So what do you want to do"

"A game from old country that my friends play called whack a doodle" 

"What's that"

"That's where you get naked and whack each other's dicks onto each other" Gunter said 

"Sounds fun" Flynn said. 

With that Flynn and Clios got naked wile Gunter watched. The two young boys came Close and whack each other's dick's. They soon got hard and Gunter was rubbing himself. Gunter soon got naked and Clios went by him then drooped to his knees to suck Gunter's dick. Flynn seen this and started to jack off. Gunter waved Flynn over and picked him up. Flynn was now standing up on the couch with his dick in Gunter's face. Gunter quickly took it and went to work. Clios was jacking himself off and Gunter and Clios stopped sucking a dick and now all three of them were on the floor. 

Gunter was now on his hands and knees. Clios then put his dick in Gunter's ass and Flynn went by Clios where Clios started to suck Flynn's dick as he fucks Gunter. 

"Flynn please put your dick in me as I fuck Gunter" 

Flynn did what Clios said and was the first time his dick was in a different hole. All three of them where moaning like crazy. Both Clios and Flynn had there dry cum. It was now Gunter to cum and Clios went to work sucking away to suck out Gunter's cum out. It did not take long until Gunter came in Clios mouth. Clios swallowed every drop. They rested for a while before getting dressed. Soon Gunter and Clios left when CC came home. Clios and Flynn gave each other's e-mail. Flynn decided not to tell his boyfriend on what happened.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thaught of this chapter and or story. Please feel free to read my other stories.

**Author's Note:**

> I bope yoi enjoyed the first chapter. Please let me know and feel free to read my other stories


End file.
